


Wild Kratts and the Sex Pollen Trope

by Izzoso



Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [1]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Sex Pollen, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Sex Pollen is a common fanfiction trope used to bring two characters together in a sexual encounter. It involves one or several characters becoming infected with a pollen of some alien or magical plant. I just thought this would be a fun one-shot to write :) Really this is just a PWP!





	Wild Kratts and the Sex Pollen Trope

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this story. I threw it together in hopes of getting my brain back into writing. Jump-start the engine so to speak. I wrote this in a night, so ignore any glaring potholes or grammatical errors. It is literally word vomit at this point.

“They say the animals in the area have been acting aggressive lately.” Aviva announced to the control room, reading from a printout. The Wild Kratt’s team were taking a much needed break from creature adventuring, when an urgent email arrived. The team gathered around her and listened to the report.

“Aggressive? How so?” Chris asked, crossing his arms. The two brothers looked at each other; their expressions mirroring one another. Excitement at the idea of a new creature mystery, and concern for the animals involved.

“There are reports of increased fighting and territory challenging. There have also been accounts of animals charging at people, and even a few cases of being stalked.” Koki said, reading over Aviva’s shoulder.

“Aggression and territory challenging sounds like mating season behaviours. But it’s too late in the season for most animals.” Martin pondered out loud. The two brothers glanced at each other, smiling. They loved a good creature mystery, and this one was getting more interesting as they learned more.

“Are you sure you want to get in the middle of this? It sounds dangerous.” Aviva asked almost pointlessly, knowing the brothers would not be able to resist the mystery.

“Yeah, it sounds unnatural.” Jimmy added.

“I agree with both of you, which can only mean someone or something is behind the weird behaviour.” Chris answered. “We need to find out what’s going on!”

“You think one of the bad guys is behind this? What would be the point?” Koki said.

“I ask myself that question every time we have to stop one of their ridiculous plans. What is the point?” Martin answered. “It’s probably Paisley Paver, paving the wild. It would drive the animals out of their territories, causing them to go into other claimed territory.”

“Is it sad that sounds like an actual logical hypothesis?” Chris sighed, shaking his head. “Alright. We need to figure this out. Let’s get going.”

The brothers decided to only bring what was necessary, which was their power suits and creature pods. Anything else would slow them down in this habitat. The forest was old growth, with lots of large trees, but an underbrush of moss and ferns. It would be difficult to traverse with a lot of gear.

As they hiked, they first noticed strange animal behaviour in the area just by smell alone. 

“Ugh… It stinks!” Martin groaned, waving his hand in the air, as if it would help dissipate the smell. “I’ve smelled skunk spray before, but never this strong!”

“You know, during mating season, this type of stink occurs when males try to court females who may not be ‘in the mood’. When that happens, female skunks generate an aroma to repel their rejected suitors.” Chris explained. “But it’s too late in the season for that type of behaviour.”

“Well, the report did mention that animals seemed to be showing signs of mating season, out of season, so to speak.” Martin wondered. It was then they heard yowling cries of what sounded like a female bobcat in heat not far off to their right. “We should keep moving…”

They continued on their way for some time without incident, when the brothers stopped for a quick water break. It was then they heard a twig snap in the underbrush. Normally, it wasn’t a cause for concern, but with the reports of animal aggression in the area, the brothers were on high alert.

“I feel like we’re being watched. Like the whole forest is focussing its attention on us…” Chris said, rubbing his neck. The hair on the back of his neck had been standing up for the last few minutes. Even the air around this area of the forest seemed thicker.

“We’re being stalked.” Martin said, matter-of-factly. His eyes were wide, and looking somewhere over Chris’ shoulder. “I think by more than one animal too.”

As if calling the animal out, heavy footfalls trampled through the underbrush. Martin quickly threw himself over his brother, knocking them both to the ground, just in time for a huge shape to jump out from the bushes. It was a huge timber wolf, with shaggy white fur and yellow gleaming eyes. Instead of attacking the brothers, it leapt over them, tackling another wolf the brothers hadn’t seen. The two wolves tore at each other, sending tufts of fur flying.

The brothers were torn between excitement of seeing a couple of the largest subspecies of wolves fighting, and terror that they might be next. They didn’t need to be scared for much longer though, as the fight abruptly ended. One of the wolves, a female presumably, raised her tail, presenting for the other wolf. The large male wasted no time on mounting her, and soon the two were copulating hard and fast.

Martin looked down at Chris, who he still had pinned beneath him. His brother had a slight blush on his cheeks, and Martin could feel one of his own developing. He laughed softly, suddenly feeling awkward, and rolled off his brother.

“Let’s go. Quietly.”

-

“It’s... a crater?”

The brothers had arrived on scene, and after looking around a bit, discovered a large circular hole in the ground. The trees in the area were blown over and dirt and rocks strewn outwards from the impact site.

“Seems pretty fresh too.” Chris said as he bent down and examined the soil. A low growl from the underbrush caused the two brothers to glance at each other. 

“You don’t think _this_ is the cause for the aggression in the animals?” Martin cautiously unbuckled the bear spray from his belt.

“The only thing that could have caused this scarring is something falling from a high distance. A meteorite possibly. But why would that cause behavioural changes in wild animals?” Chris wondered out loud while he squatted down to look at some tracks in the dirt. The blue biologist shrugged. This was out of their field of science. They could hypothesize though.

“It’s a change in their usual daily habits. They’re spooked maybe?” The oldest jumped into the pit for a better look, while the youngest scanned the area with his creature pod.

In what he could only assume was the centre, Martin found a lump of crumbling rock. It was similar to volcanic pumice rock, with lots of holes throughout. Not typical of meteorites.

Martin gently traced a finger along the rough edge, but nothing happened. He felt completely fine around the rock. This couldn’t be what was bothering the animals. He started to say that to Chris when he noticed something inside one of the deeper pumice holes.

“It’s... a plant?” Martin mumbled to himself while his brother walked the perimeter of the crater, engrossed in the readings. It was a hearty plant with thick blue vines and strange white flowers, but the atmospheric entry had obviously done a number in the delicate petals. He pressed one between his finger and thumb, and gasped. Something had pricked his finger.

As he pulled back, he noticed tiny barbs on the petals. His thumb already had a few spots of blood welling up. Without thought, he licked the blood off his thumb, not noticing the pollen residue.

Another low growl echoed through the clearing, and the brothers both glanced at each other. It wasn’t safe to linger here too much longer. Martin pulled out his knife and pried one of the flowers out of the rock. It was really wedged in the hole, but finally popped out with a puff of pollen. Waving his hand in the air to clear the pollen, he gently wrapped the flower up in a cloth.

“Come take a look at this, Martin.” Chris called down. He was crouched down at the edge of the crater scar, running his finger through the dirt.

Martin started to climb, but felt a little light headed. Something didn’t feel right, but he ignored it. It was probably just the adrenaline threading through his system at the moment. The whole forest seemed to be thrumming with an unusual energy, and it was putting the brothers on edge.

“I didn’t notice it before, but look here in the soil. It has some sort of powdery substance dusted on the surface.” Chris said, raising a finger coated in the white powder. “What does it look like to you? Ash? Maybe pollen?”

“Definitely pollen.” Martin said, reaching into his jacket where the wrapped flower was. A small breeze wafted inside his jacket as he opened it, making him realize how hot he suddenly was. Was it his imagination, or was the air hot and muggy too? Martin forgot completely why he was reaching into his jacket and instead pulled it off.

“Are you okay, Bro?” Chris asked, watching his brother drop the jacket to the ground. Martin had started to breathe a bit heavier, placing a hand on his chest. 

“I feel weird, Chris.” Martin replied. He felt as if he was unable to catch his breath, and his heart was racing. Most alarmingly, an almost painful heat was building in his groin area.

“You don’t look so good, Martin.” Chris said, lifting a hand to touch his brother’s forehead. Martin snarled, and slapped Chris’ hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” Martin growled, suddenly angry. Chris was shocked, and trying to say something but Martin couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t focus on anything at the moment except a sudden need to relieve the painful erection building in his pants. 

He needed to get out of here. He needed to find relief. A small voice at the back of his mind told him that Chris could help him. Chris would relieve the need. No. No! It was wrong. They were brothers! But Martin found himself taking an unconscious step towards Chris. Then another. He placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. One hand snaked behind his head, fisting in the dark brown hair and forcing Chris’ head back and baring his neck.

“M-Martin! What are you doing?” Chris’ panicked voice broke through the haze of arousal in his mind. Oh god, what was he doing? He really needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted. He released Chris and bolted into the forest. He had no direction in mind, he just needed to get far away. 

Eventually he collapsed against a tree, his heart racing and his lungs burning. He didn’t know where he was but it was the least of his concerns. Martin dug his fingers into the soil, trying to ground himself. His mind raced with lewd sexual scenarios, all involving his own brother. Sure he had always had a strange and extremely inappropriate attraction to Chris, but Martin had never acted on it. They were brothers!

A rivulet of sweat trickled down his neck as he pictured himself buried inside his brother, pressing him up against the glass window of the amphisub. Or Chris going down on him, struggling to take it all in. He let out a low groan, tilting his head back against the tree, trying to clear his thoughts.

Every movement caused friction to his already aching cock and he had to force himself not to moan every time he moved. God, he needed something or someone to fuck. All he could think about was a certain brunette.

Whatever toxin was in that pollen had to be causing him to think and act this way. This wasn’t him. He certainly didn’t want to drive his brother to the edge, make him moan; beg for more. Without touching himself, just the sounds he imagined Chris would make pushed him over the edge.

Martin panted, suddenly more turned on than before. This wasn’t enough. Like a thirst that couldn’t be quenched, he needed his brother. His mind was starting to cloud over. Like a drug addict looking for their next fix, Martin could only think of one thing.

-

“Martin! Where are you?” Chris called out. His brother had been so panicked when he darted from the impact site. Was it something to do with the meteorite? Chris absently rubbed the pollen between his finger and thumb. Before Martin had run off, he had mentioned the pollen. Was this what was making him freak out?

Chris blushed, thinking about the way Martin had manhandled him. Part of him wished he hadn’t said anything. A shameful part of him wondered what Martin would have done to him, and how much he would have secretly enjoyed it. He had never thought of Martin that way before, but something seemed to have woken inside him after the incident. To be honest, he hadn’t been feeling 100% himself since they found the crater. He lifted the pollen close to his face, but it didn’t look out of the ordinary. He lifted it to his nose to smell, but stopped when he heard a sound.

“Get out of here Chris.” His brother’s voice called to him from somewhere ahead. A shiver went down his spine when he heard his voice. It was panicked, but also deep and husky. “...please.”

“No Martin. You need help, I’m not going to-“

But he was cut off as his brother rolled out from behind a tree. Martin was on his hands and knees and looked every bit like a feral beast. His pupils were blown wide, giving Chris the impression his eyes were black. Dirty blond hair was plastered to his face from sweat, and there were dark rings under his eyes. What startled him the most was that Martin seemed to be regarding him like fresh meat.

Chris had the sudden impression he was the one being stalked, and there was no wolf behind him to save him.

“I told you to leave.” Martin growled, pushing himself off the ground into a crouch. Chris was a seasoned wildlife biologist and recognized the body language of a predator about to pounce. He stumbled backwards in a panic, only managing to fall ungracefully on his butt. He scrambled backwards in a panic as his brother sprung. In seconds he was pinned down.

“What the fuck, Martin!” Chris cried out, struggling under his brother’s weight. Martin didn’t answer, instead he bit down on the sensitive flesh between Chris’ neck and shoulder. Chris cried out again, his hand clawing at his brother’s head.

Chris stilled as Martin suddenly ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh before lightly blowing on it. A shiver ran down the younger man’s spine, and his flesh turned to goose bumps. The feeling certainly wasn’t helping him make up his confused mind about how he really felt for Martin.

Assuming Chris’ stillness was submission, Martin sat up so he was only straddling Chris’ hips. He started to work on his blue sweater, getting it over his face before Chris bucked, throwing him off. Rolling over, the younger man scrabbled at the forest debris before finally finding purchase and sprinting into the woods.

Chris managed to duck behind a large tree trunk, while his brother was preoccupied with untangling himself from the sweater and picking himself up. He tried to calm his harsh breathing as he listened to Martin stalk him.

“Come on out, Bro.” Martin taunted. “I promise to make you feel so good.”

Chris had to figure out an escape plan. The forest was old growth pine, which wasn’t good for climbing. On the other hand, his brother had never been as agile as him, being larger and more bulky. Chris knew there was a good chance he could at least outrun him.

It had been quiet for a few minutes now. He peeked out from behind the tree but saw nothing. It was now or never. Chris took a deep breath and jumped out, sprinting for the Tortuga. He knew they were close, maybe only a couple kilometres away. If Chris could make it there, he and the team could figure out what to do with Martin.

Chris started to think he might be in the clear when he was tackled from behind. Martin had somehow caught up to him, and now the two men tumbled through the underbrush. Once they came to a stop, Chris’ wrists were grasped in each hand and pinned above his head. He struggled against Martin’s weight, but to was no use.

“Chris? Martin? Where are you?” Aviva’s voice rang through the forest. Both brothers instantly froze. They had been gone for long enough without checking in that the team had obviously gotten worried and had started looking for them. 

Chris tried to call out to her, but Martin dragged him up from the ground and slammed him against the tree trunk. Chris swung his fists at his brother in an attempt to throw him off again, but Martin was ready. With unnatural strength, the older man managed to pin Chris’ hands above his head with one hand, and put the other hand over his mouth to gag him. 

“Shhh.” Martin purred in his ear, pressing his body flush against Chris’ effectively holding him down. 

Koki’s voice called the same question as Aviva, only a lot closer. Chris still tried to call out, but the sound only came out as a muffled cry. Martin huffed and released his hands. Chris pushed against his brother, going as far as to reach up and claw at the hand holding his mouth, but it was no use. Martin was unusually strong.

Martin’s free hand fumbled in his jacket before pulling out a cloth. Inside the cloth was a delicate looking flower. A small amount of pollen had fallen from the flower and was now scattered on the rag. It was all Chris noticed before the fabric was unceremoniously shoved in his face. Martin held it tightly as he struggled. He only removed it when he was positive that Chris had taken some of the pollen in.

Chris laid against the tree dazed. He shook his head a few times as if to clear it. Martin trailed his nose along his brother’s neck, taking in the natural musky scent. He didn’t dare release his mate until he was sure Chris was under the influence of the pollen. When he heard a shuddering breath, he finally loosened his grip.

“Martin... I-“ Chris slumped down the trunk, onto his hands and knees. His breathing was ragged. 

“It’s okay Chris. I’m going to take care of you.” Martin cut him off, in a deep husky voice.

“No, we-“

“Yes,” Martin said. He ripped Chris’ shirt off, baring him to the cool air. His nipples pebbled, and Martin took one in his mouth, laving it. Chris shouted, trying to twist away and push into it at the same time. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Martin knew his brother was finally in the same headspace, or at least close enough, when he heard the soft moan escape his lips. He wasted no time in shucking Chris’ pants and grasping his erection. Chris tried to stop him, but Martin grasped his chin and captured his mouth, kissing him hard. Wet, and messy and so fucking sweet, it had the brunet’s heart stuttering in his chest.

“Come on, brother. Let me make you feel good.” Martin whispered against his lips. Chris almost found himself agreeing when another call from one of their team members echoed through the forest. Martin growled as Chris’ attention broke; so sure that he had him. He dropped to his knees and trailed his tongue along the base of the throbbing erection.

Chris attempted to shake his head in denial, but instead he threw his head back and screamed into his fist as Martin took the full length into his. His entire body was trembling with heat and lust as he bucked his hips instinctively.

"St-stop..." He pleaded. He didn't want this. Chris was so humiliated right now because no matter how much he told himself this was disgusting, his body was so turned on by Martin's mouth around him and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking against his lips.

His head was fuzzy and messed up; he wanted Martin to stop, because obviously this was so wrong, but at the same time he didn't want Martin to stop, because it felt so damn good. Martin took the whole length deep into his mouth, and the moment Chris felt the head of his cock slide down Martin’s throat, he lost it.

"Martin!" He moaned his brother's name, toes curling and stomach flexing as he came. It wasn’t enough though. Oh god it wasn’t enough. As if coming had made the problem worse, the heat in his body flared and the need intensified. As he glanced down into his brother’s eyes, both of them panting, he was lost. 

Chris grabbed Martin by the sweater and hauled him up. He could hear himself breathing, every exhale loud in his ears. The two brothers kissed sloppily, taking breaks only long enough to tear at each other’s clothes. Martin’s palms slipped on sweat damp skin, and he fought to find purchase, to pin the lithe body underneath him like he wanted. It was a struggle, both of them working towards the same purpose, but too frenzied to fall into sync in that moment. Fingers clawed at his biceps, and sharp heels dug into his calves. Chris' hand in his hair tugged and scratched, little whining noises mewled out against his collarbones, his muscles flexing and straining and shaking.

Chris gasped when Martin's first finger pushed inside of his steaming, sensitive body. The first finger was almost immediately followed by a second, and it became clear Martin wasn't wasting any time. In the sexual haze of his mind, Chris decided he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He attempted to push his body back on the two fingers, body trembling a bit as he successfully pushed them deeper inside of him.

A third finger entered Chris, making him gasp and grind his hips down against them. This was the most Chris had ever had inside of him; a completely foreign feeling, and he wanted more. Now that he'd had a taste, he wanted all of it, wanted to know how good it would feel to be filled completely, to be stuffed so full and to become one with Martin. He needed it, he couldn't be complete without it.

“Fuck me, Martin! Please!" The words tumbled out of his mouth. He could be embarrassed about it later, but right now he needed it, and the need was all consuming.

“With pleasure.” His brother praised him, and with one swift movement of his hips, buried himself inside of Chris without mercy, making him toss his head back and cry out in pleasure and pain. “You’re such a good boy for me, you’re incredible.” 

The pleasure-pain was unprecedented. “Fuck.” He said with a stuttering breath. As if following orders, Martin slid his cock out until only the tip remained before slamming forward immediately afterwards, the head piercing deep inside of Chris and stimulating him in places he didn't even know he had. Chris’ body was thrumming with pleasure as Martin hit that sensitive spot inside him again and again, fucking him hard and steady. He let out constant moans and screams of pleasure, no longer caring if the team heard.

Martin repositioned his feet, anchoring his hands on Chris’ hips, his fingers digging into the flesh enough to bruise it. Starting to near his edge, Martin had lost all sense of rhythm and instead thrust deep and erratically. The obscene sound of flesh upon flesh was the only sound Martin could hear over the lovely cries of his brother beneath him. When Chris finally came, his voice was dry and hoarse, his body shaking from how hard his orgasm hit him.

With a guttural sound somewhere between a loud groan and a grunt, Martin released his seed with one last forceful thrust. He tried not to collapse onto his younger brother, but it was difficult. The two continued to pant, pressed against each other on the mossy ground. Martin’s body continued to convulse as he came back down from what was, in his opinion, the most truly phenomenal sex he'd ever had.

As they came down from their euphoric state, Martin leaned forward and lay his forehead on Chris’ chest, shivering through the aftershocks of his climax. He was so relaxed he could have easily fallen asleep at this point.

“Chris! Martin?” A voice called, uncomfortable close. Martin jumped, coming back to himself. Whatever effects that pollen had caused to them had dissipated now. He jumped off of Chris, mortified. His brother jumped up too, gathering his clothes and avoiding all eye contact.

“Shit. Chris, I’m-“

“It’s okay. It was my fault too.” Chris cut him off. “Let’s just… forget it.”

Martin grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, not letting him escape. He took it as a good sign that his brother didn’t pull away. In fact, he wasn’t really sure what he was going to say. I don’t want to forget it? I want to try doing this again? Martin knew how wrong a relationship with Chris would be, being brothers and all, but he had never felt this way about another person before.

Chris stared at him, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. Martin knew he had to be the responsible older brother and just let it go. He broke eye contact first, and missed the disappointed look on Chris’ face.

-

“Where have you two been?” Koki asked, exasperated. “We were worried!”

“We found the source of what was bothering the animals.” Chris said, a slight blush on his face.

“Well? What was it?” Aviva pressed.

“A meteorite. It was carrying some sort of plant and the pollen appears to, uh, stimulate animals that come into contact with it.” Martin explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wow, really?” Aviva gasped. “Did you get a sample? This could be a big scientific discovery!”

“Uh… I did, but I seem to have misplaced it.” Martin could feel his cheeks burn. If the crew noticed the brothers acting strange, they said nothing. 

“Tell Jimmy the coordinates. We’ll fly over and grab a sample.” Koki replied. The two brother immediately looked at each other. They couldn’t very well refuse the offer. It would raise questions. The Wild Kratt’s were all about scientific discoveries, so why would they decline?

“We can’t just leave the meteorite there.” Chris sighed, rubbing his face. “It’s causing the animals to act unnatural. We have to remove it.”

Martin reluctantly agreed. They gave the coordinates to Jimmy, who landed the Tortuga in the clearing the meteorite had created.

The brothers warily stepped out and hopped down into the crater. They had only been there a few hours ago, and already most of the pollen in the dirt had blown away. As they reached the meteorite in the centre, the brothers began searching the surface for any sign of the plant. Whatever plant matter they managed to find had shrivelled or had been burnt in the atmospheric entry. Chris managed to only find one suitable specimen, and placed it in a small paper envelope.

When Chris stood up, he caught Martin watching him, chewing on his bottom lip. The same lips that had administered one of the hottest kisses he had ever had. That thought brought on a chain reaction of memories, and Chris felt suddenly warmer. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Martin was his brother though… It would be wrong to even entertain the thought of doing anything with him. 

The two brothers hadn’t technically done nothing wrong. It was the pollen's fault, after all. It wasn’t their fault, so it wasn’t wrong, right?

“Did you get a sample?” Aviva called from the top of the crater.

Chris looked down at the envelope in his hand. The pollen was dissipating, and he was holding the only lasting sample of the alien plant. The animals would be safe from this point forward. With one last glance into his brother’s eyes, he grabbed Martin’s hand and shoved the envelope into it. Martin blushed, and gave him a small mischievous smile. Before he could regret his decision, Chris turned around and shrugged.

“Sorry Aviva. Looks like there is nothing here.”


End file.
